


I Get The Feeling This Isn't About Donuts

by ThroughTheTulips



Series: 30 Days of Sabriel: An Erratic OTP Challenge By A Lazy Author [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clueless Dean, Dean's POV for most of this, Gabriel is a good brother, M/M, So is Sam, there are references to sex but no actual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:45:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2115624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThroughTheTulips/pseuds/ThroughTheTulips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are hints of the monsters to come, but this is mostly Dean being clueless while Gabriel is a good boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Get The Feeling This Isn't About Donuts

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is turning into a 30 month OTP. Some of the prompts are annoying. Also, I'm playing around with a run at the Sabriel Big Bang. Thoughts?

**30 Day OTP Challenge**

            Day Eight: Shopping            

Notes: I am utterly uninspired by the idea of shopping. It's been holding this series up big time. Therefore this fic is short and starts from an annoyed Dean’s POV and the shopping consists of Sam buying pie offscreen. Let me know how it works for you.

 

_In Which Sam Does Not Forget the Pie_

**Dean’s POV**

            The thing at the church was a total wash. Besides local police there were two feds already on scene, and they insisted on checking the Vatican credentials. The papers were solid- that hacker kid Bobby used made everything check out - but the process dragged on for twenty minutes. When they were allowed inside they discovered a junior officer had cleared the scene. Hotel staff were already spraying cleaning supplies all over. Dean suppressed a snarl of frustration; whatever might have been here evidence-wise was gone now.

            Fucking amateurs. He left the FBI agents berating the officer and led the group back out.

            At least, he tried to leave. Sam got roped into hearing an impromptu confession from one of the cops, a starry-eyed Catholic who seemed more interested in Sam’s hair than his collar. Dean had to drag Gabriel into the car to hide his laughter. “Unbelievable,” the archangel gasped. “Two angels and the Michael sword and this guy wants absolution from Lucifer’s True Vessel.”

            Dean bristled, but Castiel spoke first. “I fail to see the humor. Sam literally wrestled the devil and won. Perhaps he almost ended the world, but he gave his life and sanity to save it. Does that not make him an expert on redemption?”

            The archangel stopped laughing. He shot a guilty glance in Sam’s direction. “Way to kill a joke, little bro.”

            “It would not seem like a joke to Sam,” the younger angel pointed out, reproachful. “If you intend your relationship to go beyond the physical, you should begin considering his feelings.”

            Gabriel slouched in his seat. “Since when are you an expert in relationships? Been studying up?”

            For some reason his snarky comment made Castiel uncomfortable. Dean stopped messing with the visor, fascinated by the color staining Cas’s cheeks as the angel said, “That is… not relevant to this conversation.”

            Dean’s stomach twisted. He shoved the sour feeling down without examining it and made his voice teasing. “Dude, do you have a girlfriend?”

            The blue eyes turned on him, fiercely intense. “I have told you before, Dean. My vessel is male but I am genderless. Do not assume I conform to human norms. Since the reorganization of Heaven angels are free to love as we will.”

            Heat crept up Dean’s neck, and he cleared his throat. “Right. Sorry about that, man, I didn’t mean… I just… You know I don’t care who you like.”

            “You should.”

            Cas immediately looked away, lips tightening. Dean twisted back to stare at him. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

            “It means,” Cas ground out, “that if you don’t understand I will not enlighten you. And neither will Gabriel.”

            The archangel held up his hands in exaggerated innocence. “I would nev-”

            “Sorry, guys,” Sam said, dropping breathlessly into the passenger seat. “Seriously, who slips a priest their phone number during confession?”

            Gabriel thrust a bag of popcorn over the seat, grinning wickedly. “Sammykins, you have the best timing.”

            Sam tilted his head like the big confused puppy that he was. “Uh… did I interrupt something?”

            “No,” Cas said firmly. He fixed his eyes out the window. “What is our next step?”

            Okay, that was definitely his pissy voice. Dean drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, trying to decide whether to call him on it, but maybe it was better to wait. Yeah. They could have this out after dinner, when the other yahoos weren’t around. He put the car in gear and headed out of the lot. “We need to make a list of all the things this could be. Once we have a bunch of maybes we can start whittling it down. Did you guys get anything at all on the angel radar?”

            “Something,” Gabriel volunteered. “But I don’t know what. That place was wiped physically and mystically. Someone covered their tracks pretty good.”

            “That helps, actually. We know we’re looking for something that can eat a lot of, uh, meat and is smart enough to hide from hunters.” Sam shoved his hair back. “From powerful hunters. Whatever it is has reason to believe someone tough is looking for it.”

            Gabriel went still. It wasn’t much, but Dean gave him a pointed look in the rear view. “You have something to add?”

            The archangel shrugged, though those lines of tension were back around his eyes. “Maybe. I don’t know. I need to look into it.” He leaned forward to tug on Sam’s hair. “Hey.”

            “Wha-,” Sam broke off as Gabriel laid one on him. It was no polite ‘hello’ peck either but a serious, business-ahead kind of kiss. There were little humming noises and everything. That kiss was going places and Dean didn’t want to tag along. He jerked the wheel sideways, throwing his brother against the door. “Ow, hell, I didn’t do anything!”

            “Rule one, dude!” the elder Winchester snapped. “Didn’t you get enough of that last night?”

            “Not even close.”

            Okay, he did not need to hear that growl in his baby brother’s voice. “Gross, Sammy. Save it for the motel, all right?”

            “I find Sam and Gabriel’s expressions of affection comforting,” Cas said. He was still sulking out the window. “Love is a redeeming light in a dark and hurtful world.”

            That made Sam duck his head, blushing like a schoolgirl. Dean rolled his eyes. “Okay, fine, they can cuddle or whatever, but not while I’m driving. And not while we’re planning.”

            “Oh, I’m still planning. I have this one plan where-”

            “Not what I meant, Gabriel,” he said hastily. “I was going to suggest you two research while we get supplies, but if you’re gonna get all handsy the second you have privacy maybe we should switch that around. Cas and I will hit the books while you two go find lunch.”

            Gabriel perked up. “Lunch! It’s my turn to treat, Sammitch. How do you feel about Spanish food? I know a place.”

            “Why do I get the feeling you don’t mean Tio’s by the motel?” Sam asked with a smile. “We have to bring Dean lunch, too.”

            “We can get him take-out,” the archangel said. “C’mon, what’s the fun of having an archangel for a boyfriend if you’re not going to abuse his powers a little?”

            Sam’s rolled his eyes, but his face had gone all soft and mushy. “All right. Show me this place you know.”

            “That’s the spirit.” Gabriel raised his hand, fingers poised. “See you guys in, mmm, an hour. Probably.”

            Dean kept his eyes on the road. He didn’t want to watch his brother disappear, even if he was in safe hands. More or less. Whatever Dean thought of Gabriel the angel had it bad. He wouldn’t let anything happen to Sam.

            After the snap a little ripple of wind told him Cas was now in the passenger seat. The change seemed to irritate him: he clenched his teeth again and hunched his shoulders towards the door. Dean’s hackles rose. “Don’t hang out on my account, dude. If my company is really so damned bad maybe you should go do angel stuff.”

            Blue eyes turned his way. Instead of temper they held something like exasperation. “Is that what you think? That I find your company objectionable somehow?”

            “You’ve been in a snit all morning,” Dean said defensively. “I don’t know what your problem is, man. Is it the donut thing? I’m just trying to help you fit in. If you don’t want a donut just tell me to go to hell or something next time.”

            Cas stared at his profile, frowning a little. The exasperation melted into surprise, and he shifted away from the door. “You really don’t know why I’m upset.”

            “I just said that.”

            “I mean you actually don’t understand.” His voice took on a tinge of humor, the low rumble of it going straight to Dean’s groin. “You have no idea. Gabriel suggested this might be the case, but you’re an exceptional hunter. I assumed you knew and were ignoring the situation on purpose.”

            Dean didn’t know what to do with that. He turned onto the highway’s frontage road and began looking for a motel. “You feel like clueing me in here?”

            The angel considered, then pointed out the window. “Biggerson’s is your favorite diner. Why don’t we stop and eat instead of waiting on our brothers?”

            He wore the serene expression that meant he wasn’t going to elaborate. Dean sighed and pulled over. “Are you actually going to eat something?”

            “Of course,” Cas said gravely. “It’s part of the experience, I’m told.”

            “I guess you’re not going to explain that either.”

            He smiled, a small curve of pink lips that made Dean’s stomach flip. “When you understand we can discuss it. Right now we are having lunch.” The angel climbed out and headed for the door. Dean sat for a moment to think. It didn’t make sense. None of this crap made sense. Still, Cas wasn’t pissed anymore. That had to count for something. Dean shook his head and went after his friend.

            It was Biggerson’s, after all. Maybe they’d have pie.

 

**Sam’s POV**

 

            Sam didn’t find his way to the new motel for three hours. The café in El Palmer had been amazing. Even so, he’d meant to eat and run, even asked to go home after the second band finished playing at their table, but Gabriel had been persuasive. (He’d been under the table, actually. Sam wasn’t sure he could ever look a waiter in the eye again.) In apology they’d stopped by a bakery in New York City for what looked like the best apple pie on Earth. Sam held it in front of himself like a shield when Dean opened the door. “Here. I made Gabriel get his own, so it’s whole.”

            His brother’s eyes lit up. “Aw, Sammy, you shouldn’t have.”

            “Call it an apology for lunch.”

            Dean dug a motel key out of his pocket and traded it for the bakery box. “Don’t sweat it. Cas and I stopped for burgers.”

            Surprised, Sam looked past him to where Castiel sat on the bed. “He actually ate one?”

            “And a milkshake. His idea. Said it was part of the experience.”

            “The… experience.”

            “Yeah. I think he’s getting the hang of this human thing.”

            Cas’s mouth quirked up at one corner. He gave the younger hunter an innocent look that wasn’t fooling anybody, and Sam had to cough into his hand. “That’s great. Really glad you guys enjoyed your… burgers.”

            Dean set the pie on the table and waved at the television. “ _The Mummy’_ s on. It just started, they haven’t met Brenden Frasier yet. You have time to get out of the penguin suit if you want.”

            Sam closed his hand over the motel key, noticing the room was next door. “Thanks but I’ll pass.”

            “Dude, you love _The Mummy_.”

            Down the row, out of the line of sight, Gabriel began unbuttoning his cassock. Sam felt sweat break out on the back of his neck. “Long day. I’ll catch up with you at dinner for research, all right?” When it looked like Dean was going to argue Sam said pointedly, “Rule Three, Dean. If you keep asking I’m gonna tell.”

            His brother blanched. “Go, get out of here, and for the love of god shower before you come back.”

            “Well there’s an idea,” Gabriel purred, slinking over to take his lover’s hand. “You heard the man, Sam-a-lam. Let’s go.” He shot Cas an approving salute. “You kids be good. Do lots of stuff I wouldn’t do.”

            Dean made the obligatory smart-ass comment as he shut the door. Sam barely heard him through another faked cough. He made it inside the other room and let himself laugh. “They went for burgers.”

            “Yep.”

            “And milkshakes.”

            Gabriel smirked. “Milkshake. Singular. I told Castiel he had to share or it didn’t count as a date. Apparently your brother was confused as hell but went along.”

            That was hilarious. “He can’t possibly be this dense.”

            “Evidence to the contrary, Samoose.” He let the cassock fall to the floor. “Much as I like gossiping like a pair of school girls, I have some other plans for this room.”

            Sam watched the archangel strip, still grinning. “Yeah? Like what?”

            “Most of them involve the ten person Jacuzzi.” On cue the sound of water jets bubbling to life came from what looked like a closet of a bathroom. Gabriel reached behind him and produced an ice bucket. “And it did occur to me that I promised champagne.”

            A tingle ran up Sam’s spine. He yanked the collar from his shirt and backed towards the bathroom. “And strawberries. Not gummy ones, either.”

            “Does this work?”

            Sam caught the bottle, making a face at the cartoony berries on the label. “This stuff tastes like chemicals.”

            Gabriel stopped laughing. He stepped forward to take the bottle back and stayed there with their chests almost touching. “That must have been some thorough research,” he said, twining a hand in the taller man’s hair. “I wonder why you thought you’d be tasting such a thing.”

            His hand tugged just shy of too hard. Sam leaned down, murmuring against Gabriel’s lips, “If you pull my hair I’ll bite.” The archangel shivered against him, making Sam blink. “Seriously?”

            “Laugh it up,” Gabriel grumbled. “One of these days I’ll find one of your weird kinks and then where will you be?” He shook the bottle hard. Abruptly it was a sleek red bottle labelled in French, no cartoons or cheesy names to be seen. “Your strawberries, sir.”

            This wasn’t how Sam had imagined it earlier. The desperation behind Gabriel’s laughing eyes made him feel a hundred feet tall, though, and suddenly he wanted nothing more than to try what Gabriel had shown him under the dinner table. Sam cleared his throat, a little embarrassed but willing to play along. “Don’t you have lines to say first?”

            Amber eyes gleamed at him. “Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned. It has been... sixteen hundred years since my last confession and- there’s gonna be a lot of this.”

            “Well.” Sam lowered himself to his knees. “In that case, maybe I’d better get comfortable.” He flicked the cap open and looked up through his lashes. “Go ahead. I’m listening.”

            They only made it as far as 840 AD, but Gabriel didn’t seem to mind.


End file.
